Issho Ni Naru Koto O Yakusoku
by tmntsaintseiya
Summary: Nyawaku tak bertahan lama, tapi janjimu terus tetap di hatiku. Kita terus bersama di hatimu


Promise to be Together

(A TMNTxSB Fanfic)

*hiks* dengerin lagu Kurenai sambil mengingat cutscene Fatal Frame II yang isinya rata-rata adalah about promise alias janji Mio untuk selalu bersama dengan Mayu. Btw, inspirasi deh buat nih fic. Hopeful like it. Btw juga, Don di sini versi manusianya yo XD

tmntsaintseiya present

''Issho Ni Naru Koto O Yakusoku''

Sengoku Basara© Capcom

TMNT© Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman

Kurenai is sung by Tsukiko Amano

''Hayaku! Hayaku!'', seru seorang pemuda sambil mengendarai sepedanya. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut coklat pendek dengan kacamata frame ungu karena matanya min 0.5 dengan baju semi t-shirt ungu dan jeans serta sepatu hitam terus mengebut dengan wajahnya yang penuh semangat. Dia ingin melihat sahabatnya yang sudah berteman dengan pemuda itu selama 5 tahun memimpin sekumpulan pemain alat musik tiup yang berarti sahabat si pemuda itu adalah seorang dirigen dari sebuah orchestra alat musik tiup. Dia ingin tampil di sebuah dome musik di kota Tokyo yang tak lain adalah Tokyo Dome. Pemuda itu bernama Hamato Donatello dan sahabatnya bernama Mouri Motonari.

Setibanya di sana, Don mencari-cari di mana sahabatnya sekarang. Tapi yang ia temui adalah teman sekelasnya yang berbadan tinggi kekar, berambut silver, dan memakai eyepatch di mata kirinya. Pakaiannya juga berwarna ungu seperti Don, tapi itu hanya jaketnya saja yang ia gantungkan di lehernya. Jadi dia cuman pakai kaus oblong putih berlengan buntung, celana hitam dan sepatu hitam. Namanya ialah Chosokabe Motochika. ''Yo, Donny. Rupanya kau datang ke sini juga?'', tanya Motochika. ''Ah... I-Iya, aku ke sini mau menonton konser sahabatku'', jawab Don. ''Dan kumohon, jangan panggil aku Donny.

Aku jadi terkesan anak kecil'', sambung Don sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Motochika tertawa kecil seperti bercanda. ''Ehehe... Gomenne, ternyata kau juga sensian seperti Nari-chan ya'', kata Motochika sambil menunjukkan senyum khasnya yang menurut Motonari adalah senyum terkonyol yang pernah ia lihat. Yang Don tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Dia keluar dengan pakaian layaknya seorang dirigen, lalu ia memakai kacamata min 0.2. Rambutnya yang seleher berwarna coklat tua berkibaran karena di tiup angin, dia berjalan menuju Don dan Motochika yang tadi ribut di luar. Dialah Mouri Motonari, sahabatnya Don.

''Don, kukira kau tidak datang karena konfrensi penemu remaja se-Jepang'', kata Motonari. ''Ehehe... Diundur'', kata Don. ''Oy... Ternyata kau nampak cantik dengan pakaian itu'', canda Motochika. Motonari hanya memalingkan wajahnya tanda marah. ''Mocchi, tuh kan mulai lagi. Dianya ngambek tuh!'', kata Don cemberut. ''Astaga, ternyata kalian berdua itu sama ya... Dicandain dikit jadi sensian'', kata Motochika. ''Aku gak suka dipanggil cantik, padahal aku laki-laki'', kata Motonari pelan dengan gaya dinginnya. ''Ih, Motonari gak seru nih diajak bercanda'', keluh Motochika. ''hihihi... Kalian itu rival yang gak ada habis-habisnya ya'', kata Don karena ia mengetahui hubungan antara Motonari dan Motochika. ''Don...'', kata Motonari pelan. ''Oh iya, kau udah minum obat belum?'', tanya Don. ''Sudah kok'', jawab Motonari. Oh iya, aku lupa ceritain kalo Motonari itu didiagnosa kena penyakit leukemia sejak 3 tahun lalu dan dia masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Don menjadi orang yang over-protective terhadap Motonari karena penyakitnya itu karena Don sudah berjanji kepada Motonari kalau mereka akan terus bersama, begitu juga sebaliknya. ''Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku senang kalau kau masih sehat-sehat seperti ini, karena berarti janjiku masih terlaksana dan masih ditepati olehku'', ujar Don. ''Don, aku bukan anak kecil lagi... Aku bisa mengurus diri, jadi kau tak perlu over-protective begitu. Lagipula, janjimu itu masih terlaksana kok'', keluh Motonari. ''Maaf, Motonari'', kata Don. Motonari hanya tersenyum simpul dan memeluk sahabatnya itu. ''Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu, Don'', kata Motonari yang sukses membuat air mata Don mengalir. ''Eh, ngobrolnya nanti aja dulu, anggotamu dah nyari-nyari kamu tuh, Motonari. Acaramu dah mau dimulai'', kata Motochika menunjuk ke arah anggota orchestra yang ternyata adalah anggota eskul musik tiup. ''Oh, ya sudah. Aku ke sana ya'', kata Motonari. Don mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. ''Sukses ya!'', seru Don.

Orchestra itu akhirnya dimulai. Don dan Motochika duduk di kursi paling depan untuk melihat anggota eskul musik tiup di Basara Gakuen beraksi dalam rangka lomba orchestra musik antar provinsi di Jepang. Lagu yang mereka mainkan berjudul ''Kurenai'' yang dinyanyikan oleh Tsukiko Amano. Entah apa Motonari memilihkan lagu ini yang dimainkan orchestra didikannya itu karena dialah ketua eskulnya. Alunan musiknya indah sekali membuat orang yang mendengarnya menitikkan air mata. Begitu pula para juri yang mendengar alunan musik itu. Don sering melihat ketika mereka latihan sebelum lomba. Mereka sebagus itu karena Motonari orangnya tegas. Kalau marah, ia sampai melempar CD ke arah mereka yang mainnya gak becus. Alhasil, orchestra itu berhasil bermain dengan baik. Semua orang bertepuk tangan tanda mereka memberi applause untuk orchestra dari Basara Gakuen. Tapi, ketika Motonari menuruni panggung, ia terpleset dan jatuh pingsan. Don langsung bangkit dan sesegera mungkin berlari ke arahnya dan menggotongnya. ''Motonari... Bertahanlah!'', jerit Don dalam hati. Wajah Motonari terlihat pucat dan sesegera mungkin Don menelpon ambulan untuk menolong sahabatnya itu. Ambulan akhirnya datang dan membawa Motonari ke rumah sakit, sedangkan Don pergi ke rumah sakit dengan sepedanya dan kabar baiknya, rumah sakitnya jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Tokyo Dome.

Setibanya di sana, Don memarkirkan sepedanya dan berlari ke dalam tanda ia cemas. Don akhirnya sampai di ruangan tempat Motonari di rawat. ''Dok, bagaimana keadaan sahabat saya?'', tanya Don. ''Nak, kelihatannya sahabatmu itu leukemianya semakin parah. Kami telah melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuat leukimianya tidak mengganas, tapi sayangnya itu gagal. Waktu ia untuk bertahan hidup juga sedikit'', jawab sang dokter. ''Dok, saya ingin bicara dengan sahabat saya. Tolong dok...'', pinta Don sedih. Dokter memperbolehkannya dan Don masuk ke dalam ruangan.

(*)[ sorezore no tadashisa wo furikazasu you ni

hito wa mure wo nasu

hamidasu mono karitoru hasami wo tazusae

watashi wo toraeru ]

''Motonari?'', kata Don memasuki ruangannya. ''Oh, ternyata kau... Pasti kau mencemaskanku, ya?'', tanya Motonari lemas. ''Sangat...'', jawab Don. ''Aku sudah janji padamu kalau kita akan terus bersama, bukan?'', sambungnya. Motonari hanya mengangguk pelan. ''Penyakit ini seperti mengoyak diriku'', kata Motonari lirih.

[ kurui hajimeteta nukumori no kaori

yusaburareta watashi wo warai

kimi wa kiete yuku yamiyo no sukima ni

watashi no migawari ni ]

''Aku takut, kau akan pergi meninggalkanku'', kata Don hampir menangis. ''Aku juga begitu...'', kata Motonari yang juga sudah mulai menitikkan air mata. ''Aku takut kalau aku dipanggil begitu cepat oleh Yang Maha Kuasa'', sambungnya sambil memegang tangan sahabatnya.

[ akaku akaku

eien ni kizami tsuita

kimi to watashi wo hitotsu tabaneta zangai

ima mo onaji eien wo oyogi nagara

watashi wo matsu no chigireta tsubasa de

oozora wo matte ]

''Mou... Jangan pergi... Kalau kau pergi, kita tak bisa bersama lagi. Janjiku untuk terus bersama harus bisa terlaksanakan'', kata Don terisak sambil terus memegang tangan Motonari. ''Mungkin kalau aku meninggal... Takkan ada yang mengingatku. Hidupku kelabu...'', kata Motonari lirih. ''Gak! Hidupmu gak kelabu... Aku ada di sini! Aku sahabatmu. Janji itu... Janji kita untuk selalu bersama 5 tahun yang lalu, itulah bukti kalau hidupmu gak kelabu yang tandanya ada yang masih peduli denganmu! Itulah janji bahwa ada orang yang masih mau bersamamu, Motonari!'', ujar Don sambil menangis. Motonari membelalakkan matanya tanda terdiam dan tak percaya sahabatnya berbicara seperti itu. ''Don...'', kata Motonari memanggilnya.

[ dore dake me ga sametara ashita no fumoto

e kimi wo tsuredaseru

dore dake batsu wo nuguu ai wo kanadetara

watashi wa modoreru ]

''Ya?'', tanya Don. ''Terima kasih kau telah membawa arti hidupku... Sekarang aku mengerti kau hidup untuk menjadi penemu, aku hidup untuk menjadi dirigen...'', kata Motonari pelan. Don menggenggam tangan Motonari sambil ia duduk bersipu. ''Kau tidak bisa pergi. Janji kita... Bagaimana?'', tanya Don sedih.

[ oitsukitakatta tsukamaetakatta

kimi to futari arukitakatta

kimi wa nigete yuku tozashita tobira wo

ikutsu mo surinukete ]

''Hey, kau jangan takut... Kita masih bisa bersama kok... Tapi di sini...'', kata Motonari sambil memegang dada Don yang artinya mereka akan menjadi satu di hatinya Don. ''Motonari, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau butuhkan, tapi kumohon kau jangan mati dulu...'', kata Don sambil terisak. ''Aku tahu... Hidupku tiba-tiba terasa muncul pelangi mendengar kata-katamu itu. Aku sekarang berani menemui ajalku'', kata Motonari. ''Tidak, akan kulakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bersamaku! Kita sudah berjanji...'', seru Don terisak.

[ kusuburu hodo

somari yuku akai tsumi wo

yasashii kizu wo watashi wa daite yukitai

ima mo onaji eien wo oyoideiru

kimi no tsubasa ni watashi no ryoute wo

tsunagi awasete ]

''Tapi, tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan lagi untuk menyelamatkanku bukan?'', kata Motonari lirih. ''Aku akan melindungimu, membawamu ke tempat yang aman jika ada bahaya. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk menepati janjiku'', ujar Don yang masih terisak. ''Hey, kau kan yang membuatku tegar di detik akhir kehidupanku ini. Lagipula, janjimu padaku itu sudah ditepati kok... Bahkan untuk selamanya...'', kata Motonari. ''Kita akan selalu bersama di hatimu, Don. Kita akan bertemu lagi di surga. Aku akan menunggumu'', sambungnya. Don hanya bisa terdiam melihat sahabatnya. ''Terima kasih, Don. Watashi no tomodachi. Watashi... Eien no... Tomodachi... Issho ni... Naru Koto O... Yaku... Soku...'', akhirnya Motonari menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dan ia menutup matanya dan tersenyum sebagai ungkapan dia sudah tenang. Don memeluknya erat lalu ia menjerit, meneriakkan nama pemilik tubuh tak bernyawa itu yang sekarang berada di pelukannya. Beberapa menit setelah kematiannya, orang tuanya Motonari beserta Motochika baru sampai dan mereka terkejut bahwa Motonari terbujur kaku di pelukan Don tanda ia sudah pergi untuk selamanya.

[ watashi wa ikiteku tsubasa wo mogareta

tobenai chou no mama

akaku akaku

eien ni kizami tsuita

kimi to watashi wo hitotsu tabaneta zangai

kusuburu hodo

somari yuku akai tsumi wo

yasashii kizu wo daite yukitai ima mo onaji eien wo oyogi nagara

watashi wo matsu no chigireta tsubasa de

oozora wo matte ]

Ketika hari pemakamannya Motonari, Don dan Motochika hanya bisa menatap peti mati yang akan dikuburkan di tanah. Ketika upacaranya akan dilakukan, Don melihat seekor kupu-kupu hijau melintas di depannya dan ingin diikuti olehnya. Don memutuskan untuk mengejarnya, diikuti Motochika takut kalau-kalau Don kenapa-kenapa. Sesampainya di tempat yang ingin ditunjukkan kupu-kupu itu. Sebuah taman yang indah. Di sana, sosok Motonari muncul di depan Don. Dia tersenyum pada Don. Don mengejarnya, namun sosok itu menghilang. ''Donatello... Terima kasih. Lanjutkanlah tujuan hidupmu. Jangan menyerah...'', kata suara Motonari dari tempat itu. Don tersungkur lalu ia menangis lagi, lalu ditenangi oleh Motochika. ''Don, ia sudah tenang. Tak usah sedih lagi, dia masih bersamamu di hatimu, Don'', kata Motochika. ''Motochika, janji padaku jangan pernah meninggalkanku ya. Tetaplah bersamaku'', kata Don. Motochika mengangguk tanda ia setuju dan mereka berpelukan.

END

(*) selama sekuel, diiringi lagu ''Kurenai'' by Tsukiko Amano yang ada lambang [ ... ]

Akhirnya selesai. Yosh! Reviewnya jangan lupa yo XD thanks for reading XD


End file.
